Field
The present invention relates to a mobile device that provides continuous and discrete user authentication.
Relevant Background
User authentication is now commonly required to access a mobile device, such as, a smart phone, a tablet, a laptop computer, etc. Present authentication systems on mobile devices are typically only discrete in nature, where they tend to perform user authentication based upon an explicit request for an explicit authentication input. A commonly deployed discrete authentication method to authenticate a user to a mobile device is a password or a fingerprint externally inputted by the user.
Unfortunately, such commonly used systems completely ignore the temporal information stored in the device, the history of the device owner's behavior, as well as other context aware information readily available to the mobile device.